


An Icy Venture

by Lovehatemysme



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensation Play, Smut, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovehatemysme/pseuds/Lovehatemysme
Summary: Other works can be seen and requests can be made at♡Tumblr♡Tips appreciated at♡Ko-fi♡
Relationships: Kim Yoosung & Main Character, Kim Yoosung & Reader, Kim Yoosung/Main Character, Kim Yoosung/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946284
Kudos: 42





	An Icy Venture

You leaned back at the headboard of the bed as Yoosung leaned back to you, sitting between your legs as he gulped. You caressed his legs and spread them open, you blew air to his ear and he shivered, you couldn’t help but giggle at his reaction.  
  


“You ready?” you whispered to his ear and nibbled his neck, one hand massaging his inner thigh, inching closer and closer to his member and he inhaled sharply, sensitive to the little touches as his sight was obstructed with a blindfold. He nodded and exhaled a yes, holding onto your knees as he braced himself. You reached for the bowl near to you, taking a cube of ice between your fingers and started to nibble and lick Yoosung’s neck as you pressed your bare chest on his back. Yoosung’s an eager beaver, ready to explore anything and everything that would please you both.  
  


“Hnngg,” Yoosung arched his back and gripped on your knees as soon as the ice touched his nipple, the cold sensation driving him ticklish, pain mixed with pleasure, a feeling he couldn’t understand. You circled the ice around his nipple as you continued to nibble his neck, your other hand pushing his hips back to you. He whimpered as your hand brushed slightly on his tip.

  
Yoosung let out a yelp when you pressed the ice onto his nipple, you peppered his neck with kisses as you took his member with your free hand, slowly stroking him. You could feel the ice melting on your fingers, the cold water dripping from his chest down to his stomach. The cold and cooling sensation making him shiver on your arms. His nipple started to feel numb from the coldness of the ice, once it melted you switched hands. Yoosung jolted as you palmed his hardening cock with your cold hand, your other hand taking the ice cube from the bowl and circled it around his other nipple. 

  
Yoosung mewled at the cold sensation stimulating him while you purred on his neck sucking a sensitive spot. His gripped harder on your knees as he tried to suppress his body moving, his hips jerking slightly on your hand as you stroke him. His breathing was ragged, a tight feeling inside him building quickly. 

“MC, please,” Yoosung whimpered, his voice shaky and thick, his lips quivering as he pleaded. "Hmm? What is it Yoosung~?" you cooed as you pump him slowly, palming and rubbing his tip while the ice slowly melted and numb his nipple. The cold sensation once again trailed down to his stomach and pelvic.

  
“Please, I want to cum,” he breathed out, your hand brushing on his other nipple, sensitive once again as the numbness wore off. Your hand snaked down to his cock, pumping him as the other rubbed his tip between your fingers. A series of whimpers and moans left Yoosung, his hips moving for more stimulation. You continued to mark his neck, your pace became faster, meeting his thrusts. You could feel his gripped became harder, and you knew he was near.

  
You licked his shoulder and suddenly bit down, the pain from the bite and the pleasure from your hands sent him to the edge, his back arching and his hips lifting slightly from the bed, he quivered as he came, spewing cum to his stomach. His cock twitched on your palm as you still continued to stroke him slowly until he whimpered and flinched. His head fell on your shoulder, breathing hard with his lips apart.

  
You wrapped your arms around his waist and hoisted him up a little and rubbed your cheeks to his.

  
"Yoosung~ We're not yet done," you cooed, pressing your chest to his back, "I'm not yet done," you said once again and grind your hips.

  
"C-can I see you now?" he asked, his thumb rubbing your knee that he gripped. "Mm, not yet," you said as you stood, guiding Yoosung to lean at the headboard you saw some ice cubes in the bowl. You sat on Yoosung's hip, straddling him and his hands instantly held your waist. You took one piece of ice and placed it inside your mouth, you shivered from its coldness and laughed softly. You held Yoosung's shoulder and leaned, sucking his bottom lip he inhaled sharply at the cold sensation. Your cold tongue brushing his lip asking for entrance and he obliged. You brought the ice from your mouth to his, instantly melting between your tongues, you felt light headed and lost in the kiss, water and saliva dripping from your mouths.

  
Yoosung’s hand held your neck, making the kiss deeper, you moaned as your tongues twisted together. Yoosung’s a fast learner, in just a few make out sessions he already knew how to draw out moans from you. You pulled away and his head leaned to catch your lips, sucking more of your bottom lip. 

  
“Yoosung~” you giggled as you catch your breath, once he leaned back you saw his lips swell and parted, drool on the side of his mouth, cheeks blushed and strands of hair sticking to his forehead. His face far from the innocent Yoosung you first met. You twirled a strand of his hair on your finger, admiring how far you both have come in your relationship. 

  
You smiled as you took another ice and placed it between your teeth, dragging it from his neck, to his chest and circled it once more around his nipple before crawling down to his pubic area. Yoosung took deep breathes as the cold sensation travelled his body, you let the ice roam in your mouth, and then took in Yoosung’s cock.

  
“AH~!” the coldness took him by surprise, arousal pooling once again as his cock became hard again. His hands gripped the sheets, you twirled your tongue along with the ice on his length, and he jerked his hips to your mouth. You let the ice melt before freeing his cock from your cold mouth, crawling back to his hips to straddle him.

  
You shivered lightly as you felt the cold remnants on your sex, you held his cock and aligned it to your entrance, slowly taking him in. He was still cold as he entered you, you bit your lip as he filled you deeply.

  
“MC, please,” he pleaded once again as he reached out to touch your body. He was a good boy wasn’t he? And good boys deserve rewards, you laughed softly as you removed his blindfold. He blinked a few times as his vision returned, he looked at you filled with lust and desire, instantly burying his face to your chest. 

  
“Ahhh~ Yoosung~” you moaned as he hugged your form and licked your bud, you started to move your hips, you could feel your arousal pool inside you. Yoosung followed your rhythm, thrusting his hips to meet yours half way, hitting your sweet spots. Removing himself from your chest he turned his head to look for something, once he spotted the bowl he took two ice cubes. He placed one on his mouth, sucking your nipples with the ice you felt that sharp sensation down your spine. 

  
“AHHHH~!” you cried in pleasure as he pressed the other ice on your clit, the cold sensation sending tingles that spread all over your body. Your mind hazy, focused on the sensations spreading, you grabbed his hair as you pulled him further to your chest, your body wanting and craving for more of the sensation. The knot inside you tightening in each thrust, in each lick, your body going overdrive from all the stimulus. 

  
“Yoosung~!” you moaned and chanted his name as he pounded into you, you could feel that edge, you bit your lip as you focused on that pleasurable feeling. Yoosung suddenly sucked your nipple and pressed the ice on your clit at the same time and it sent you clenching down on him. Waves of pleasure all over your body as you clamped on Yoosung, quivering as you came. He continued to thrust until he came inside you, his cock twitching inside you as he filled you, panting and moaning on your ear. 

  
Yoosung leaned back as you wrapped your arms around his neck, still drowsy and sensitive, the heat from his body felt cozy, a contrast to the sharp cold sensation of the ice that pressed your body more against his, making yourself comfortable as the heat spread on your body.

  
Yoosung’s hands rested on your butt, thumbs drawing circles and you couldn’t help but giggle. 

_  
So far from the shaky and nervous Yoosung when you first did it._

**Author's Note:**

> Other works can be seen and requests can be made at[♡Tumblr♡](https://lovehatemysme.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Tips appreciated at [ ♡Ko-fi♡ ](https://ko-fi.com/lovec)


End file.
